The present invention relates generally to eye shields and in particular to an eye shield which is comfortable to the wearer, protects the wearers eyes from the harmful ultraviolet rays of the sun, enables the user to see through a sight opening that is covered with a dark material such as a sun glass lens, is constructed in the areas of the temples and the nose bridge of a material that is transparent to ultraviolet rays to prevent tanning marks and which may use a fine granulated material filling pockets in the outer ends of the head straps to form the weight to hold the eye shield gently against the eyes when the user is in the prone position.
It is customary to protect the eyes of the person exposed to the harmful effects of certain tanning rays such as ultra violet rays which are emitted from the sun or from sun lamps during sun tanning. This has been done heretofor by means of colored glasses or goggles worn on the head and covering the eyes. The goggles are used frequently by different customers and may become dirty or contaminated from such use and therefore likely to transmit germs from one person to another.
In addition, the goggles are not comfortable because they are generally made from a hard material such as plastic and may cause white streaks during tanning because of part of the plastic blocks the rays of the sun over the nose bridge and the temples of the wearer.
Other prior art devices utilize discardable protectors for each individual eye which are adapted to be placed over each eye and held in place by adhesive tabs attached thereto.
Still others utilize metallic inserts such as a layer of sheet aluminum having rubberized material coated on each side thereof and sandwiched between protective coatings.
Still other prior art devices utilize external plies of soft material and intermediate stiffening material to retain the shields in their proper form.
The present invention overcome the disadvantages of the prior art eye shields and provides an eye shield which is soft and pliable and conforms to the eyes of the wearer and yet provides total sun blocking in the area of the eyes.
The present invention also provides a sun shield with total sun blocking in the area of the eyes and having a relatively small sight opening formed in each eye member of the eye shield with a semi-opaque lens plate extending across the sight opening for blocking ultraviolet rays yet allowing the wearer to see through the plate and the sight opening.
The present invention provides an eye shield with total sun blocking in the area of the eyes and having a relatively small sight opening in the lower portion of the eye piece which is covered by a semi-opaque lens plate for preventing ultraviolet rays from entering and also preventing a substantial quantity of light rays from passing directly to eye but enabling the wearer to see by looking downwardly instead of directly outwardly.
The present invention also provides an eye shield with that portion of the head band lying adjacent to the temple areas and the nose bridge being formed of a material substantially transparent to ultraviolet rays such that the skin of the wearer in those areas may tan thereby avoiding white strap marks.
Further the present invention provides an eye shield which has a pocket formed in the outer end of each head strap with a fine granulated material filling each of the pockets thereby forming a weight to hold each strap gently against the sides of the head of the user when the user is in the prone position.